As is well known to those skilled in the art, synthesis gas may be prepared from ash-containing carbonaceous fuel including liquid or solid charge materials. When the charge is characterized by a high ash content as may be the case with residual liquid hydrocarbons or solid carbonaceous fuels such as coals of low rank, the high ash content poses an additional burden. The ash must be separated from the product synthesis gas; and the large quantities of ash build up in the system, particularly in the settling zone, unless special techniques are provided to minimize or to eliminate this.
It is an object of this invention to provide a process for producing synthesis gas under conditions wherein build-up of ash in the settling zone is kept within acceptable limits while penalties and costs of ash removal are minimized. Other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.